


This Journal Belongs to Mi

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [8]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Journal entry from my old Deathnote OC





	This Journal Belongs to Mi

Hello, my name is Mu. No, that’s not my real name, but my mother makes me say that it is. I actually have no idea _what_ my real name is. Anyway, today I found a ghost. She says her name is Flo, and that my father, Light, is a zombie. I don’t see how that’s possible.

The whole event in itself was pretty weird. Flo the ghost started off by telling me that I looked like a prep named Angelica. I don’t know who she is, but I bet she’s a total brat.

Then Flo talked about something called a “Deathnote” that I know _nothing_ about. Apparently, it’s a series of anime novels starring my parents and this guy named L, who my father kills with a magical book-thing called a Deathnote.

Jerk.

Anyway, along with the Deathnote thing, Flo the ghost brought in a guy dressed in all white. His name is Near, and he and a guy named Mello are L’s replacement when my father kills him. Near was kind of creepy.

So apparently both of my parents are famous, along with my brother, Kun. Kun was kicked out of our family by Light, and so he (Kun) went to Canada. He started making videos on the internet of him singing. Some American rapper discovered him, and made him famous. The common world doesn’t know him as Kun Yagami.

Nope.

Hello, my name is Mi Yagami, daughter of Misa and Light, and my brother is Justin Bieber.


End file.
